Overfell 3 - Nightmares
by CrazyBaka25
Summary: Frisk finally breaks free from the control of Chara only to find herself sent to another world that happens to be a twisted version of her own. With help from Flowey(?) can Frisk live through the encounters from twisted versions of her friends and find a way back home? Frisk always believed that Nightmares only visited her in her sleep... but not anymore... (Sequel to Overtale 2)
1. Chapter 1

To eveyone who has read Overtale 2, now you know why I called it (Worlds End) :) If you are a new reader that I strongly suggest you read my other stories Overtale and Overtale 2 or else you might be confused.

I'm going to rate this story higher then my others due to the darker and more... mature content that will be influence by Underfell from which this story is inspired from.

Especially Sans as his underfell character in this is... well... I'll let you guys find out in chapter 2. :D

P.s I've recently started a tumblr blog so i can now post doodle of various things including characters from my Undertale stories :)

blog/misbex

Please let me know if this link doesn't work.

* * *

Chapter 1

Frisk had seen many things in her lifetime. The vast underground home of the monsters. A giant murderous plant TV. Soul Wraiths. A super Monster that had shooting raindows as an attack. The Void.

The list goes on and on to the point Frisk actually believed that nothing could surprise her any more.

How wrong she was... so terribly wrong.

If someone had told Frisk that one day she would wake up to a repeated timeline with Flowey clinging to her left arm and a murderous child-eating Toriel hunting for her through the ruins, She would have slapped them before laughing and walking away.

Yet thats exactly what was going on. Just what the hell had happen to her!?

 **"Soooo... Let me get this straight. Your name is Frisk. And you came from another timeline? But that timeline is different from this one?"** Asked Flowey as he frown hard in concentration. Frisk had a feeling the little weed didn't believe her.

"Yes!" said the teen in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you? And can you PLEASE get off my arm! It feels weird dude! Seriously!"

Frisk glared angrily at Flowey as the pair contined to make their way through the ruins. The yellow flower merely hissed as it tighted its grip on the human. **"I'm staying with you!"**

"FINE!" snapped Frisk as she began to rummage in her pockets. Please let there be marshmallows. Please! Yet the sugar-filled treats she desperately seeked were all but gone.

Pretty soon Frisk found herself staring at the little cottage that belonged to her mother. The place always had warm homely vibes whenever she had saw it in the past, it always felt like... home.

But now? It was the oppersite. The cottage didn't looked care for or loved. The vibes it gave off were those of danger, fear and hostility. Flowey shivered with fear as his eyes wided at the sight of the building.

 **"D-do... do we really have to go in there?"** Flowey squeeked as Frisk couldn't help but smirk at her companions expression.

"Oh come on! It'll be fine! Be-LEAF me!" smirked Frisk as Flowey suddenly hiss at her in anger and annoyance.

Truth be told. Frisk felt just as frightened as Flowey felt. She were so worried for the others. Do they still even exist? The human had a feeling that this timelines Flowey were not the same monster she had saved last year. And yet...

Frisk stopped moving as her hand rested on the door that lead inside to the cottage and to the staircase that would take her to Snowdin. Flowey glanced at the human with a look of curiosity, fear still laced in his features.

"Asriel..." the flower flinched as it's real name was used. "Has this timeline repeated before? Was there another human called Frisk?"

Flowey looked panicky and shocked at the question it was asked.

 **"G-Golly... I guess you were speaking the truth about alternate versions of us and the underground. The timeline... has never been repeated. But... there has been another Frisk."**

"What happened to her?" Whispered Frisk as an unexplained chill creeped up her spine, catching her breath away.

 **"He was killed. Tore apart by Asgore."**

Killed by Asgore!? Wait... ... HE!?

 **"Frisks' soul should have been the final soul that would have released all monsters from the underground but... his soul. It never appeared. Stolen before Asgore could claim it."**

So there WAS another Frisk. A male version of her? Her counterparts soul were stolen? By who? Wait... but that means! This timeline isn't a repeat. SHE'S IN ANOTHER VERSION OF HER WORLD! OH MY SWEET MARSHMALLOW JESUS!

 **"Are... you ok?"** asked Flowey with a raised eye-brow as the human began to laugh loudly. Glorius sweet sweet reilef and joy filled her body. Everyone! They were ok and safe back in HER world! Well... she thinks so anyway.

"Never been better! Let's go!" laughed Frisk as she pushed open the door and stepped into the darkness of the cottage.

Surprisenly, the inside was quite clean and organized. Frisk quickly moved through the hallway towards where she knew the kitchen would be, ignoring the frantic protests of her companion.

 **"Frisk! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** screeched the yellow flower, his face turning demonic as Frisk began to open cupboards and doors.

The human contined to push containers and packets aside. Maybe she was being to hopeful...

"YES!" yelled Frisk with glee, causing Flowey to cry out in alarm. She pulled out a packet of marshmallows and held them to her chest like a new born baby.

 **"WHAT!? YOU'VE BEEN BANGING AROUND THE KITCHEN FOR THAT!?"**

Frisk smirked. "Oh don't get your stem in a twist Asriel."

 **"MY NAME IS FLOWEY! Do you not care about being caught by Toriel!?"** yelled Flowey in fear and anger as Frisk stuck her tongue out. She was just about to rip open the packet when the a fireball zoomed over her head and exploded behind her. The heat and force sending the pair flying.

 **"Oh... o-h no... It's h-her. IT'S HER!"** Cried Flowey in pure panic, his leaves quivering. Frisk pushed herself off the kitchen floor and turned around to the source of the fire ball.

Toriel stood at the doorway. Hands ablaze with fire.

"M-Mom?" said Frisk as she froze. No... this wasn't her mother. It's just some twisted evil version of her. Yet why does she feel like her?

Toriel smirked as she raised her clawed hands higher. The queen looked almost identical to her counterpart. Her horns seemed sharper and instead of kind eyes that seem to hold gentleness and love, they now hold nothing but malice and hatred.

"Want to hear a joke?" slurred Toriel as she took a step forwards. Frisk and Flowey flinched as they instantly backed away, thier fearful eyes never leaving the goat like monster before them.

At least this Toriel still liked her jokes.

"What do you call a human that cannot get off the floor?" Toriel stepped closer, her hips swaying slightly as the flames in her hands burned hotter and brighter.

Ok Frisk... just stay calm. You've been in countless fights before. Just avoid fighting back. Just use your time magic!

 _ **"DEAD!"**_ screamed Toriel as she slashed her hands downwards creating countless little fireballs that all shot towards the human with deadly speed.

Frisk threw herself to the side as fast as she could avoiding the attack and bought her hand up to summon her soul.

Nothing happened.

"What!?" gasped Frisk as Toriel sent another volley of fireballs in her direction.

 **"What are you doing!? RUN YOU IDIOT!"** screamed Flowey as he summoned his own volly of pellets and sent them flying. They hit the fireballs dead on, causing them to explode and destroy most of the kitchen they all stood in.

Frisk rushed through the smoke and chaos as Toriel screamed in rage behind them. Blind panic began to fill the human as slammed into a wall, she pushed herself away and ran down the corridor wildly before leaping down the staircase three steps at a time.

Her magic. Why isn't it working!? This was just like the last time when she had gone to the future. That time a device built by Gaster had blocked her magic. Is something in this world blocking her magic too? Maybe by the same person who had bought her here in the first place.

Frisk yelled out in alarm as she tripped near the bottom, falling down the last few steps and crashing to the ground with a sickening thud.

 **"F-Frisk! Get up! GET UP!"** shouted Flowey frantically as Toriel appeared at the top of the stairs, blood-lust radiated off from the monster as she raised her blazing hands.

"Oh dear. That looked like it hurt my dear. BUT NOT AS MUCH AS THIS WILL!"

Frisk rolled to the side just in time to avoid the ball of flames. Flowey gave a screech of anger as a tiny ember broke away from the burning blaze and landed on one of his petals, burning him.

The teen rolled to her feet and dashed down the corrider towards the door that would lead to snowdin. If she could just get there without being killed. A horrible cold thought overcome the human as she suddenly realised.

If she couldn't use time magic then... does that mean... if she died... she wouldn't come back?

Images of Sans, Lucida and Calibri flashed before her eyes. No... she refuses to die! Frisk had gone through too much to let a simple corrupted twisted world stop her now.

The will to return back to her family and friends filled her with DETERMINATION!

* * *

 _ **You... so you're?...**_

 _ **I see...**_

 _ **Then that means you're the oppersite of me.**_

 _ **Just like everyone else here...**_

 _ **That means you'll help me... right?**_

 _ **... ... ...**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Huh? What out for the one in red?**_

 _ **Of course... there's bound to be another version of him...**_

 _ **So he was the one?... Oh... sorry...**_

 _ **You proberly don't understand what I'm mumbling about...**_

 _ **If we can find HIM then maybe... me and Frisk will be able to go back home.**_


	2. Chapter 2

blog/misbex

Chapter 2

 _ **Sans grinned as he yanked the chain, causing the person it was attach to to cry out in surprise as he fell over.**_

 _ **This was just too perfect. The boss has gone out and Sans has the house all to himself. No younger brother to yell at him for being lazy.**_

 _ **His red eye light moved the boys face as the little one sniffled. Aww crap. He hated it when his pet cried. Made him feel all wierd and horrible. Almost like guilt... ... Nah!**_

 _ **"Don't you dare cry pet! Or I won't feed ya tonight."**_

 _ **The boy sniffled again but held back his tears. The red collar around his neck gleamed brightly in the light.**_

 _ **"I'm not your pet... My name is Frisk."**_

 _ **Sans smirked as he yanked the chain hard, causing the boy to cry out again.**_

 _ **"I. Don't. Care." grinned the short skeleton as his sharp teeth gleamed. "You're my pet. That's all there is to it."**_

 _ **Frisk looked down at the floor as his hands curled around the collar. Without warning the boy charged at a startled Sans and buried his face into the red soft jumper of the short skeleton, his tiny arms trying to reach around him in a desperate hug.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry! (sob) Please take the collar o-off! I d-don't like it! (sob)"**_

 _ **Sans felt conflicted as guilt rose up stronger then ever. Seeing the tears flow freely as the boy sobbed into his jumper made his broken heart ache. Slowly, he reached for the collar and uncliped it. It fell to the ground with a thud.**_

 _ **Frisk turned to look astonish at the fallen collar but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly.**_

 _ **"Seriously kid. How am I surpose to be evil when you keep melting me heart? Stupid human..."**_

 _ **He wasn't use to this warmth, not even from his own brother. Frisk smiled a watery smile as he snuggled deeper into Sans. Then he felt it... very faint but... a tiny spark of hope erupted deep within his soul. Maybe this kid could do it.**_

 _ **Maybe he CAN save everyone. But that would mean... Sans would have to let him go.**_

 _ **He really did care for the human in his own twisted way. He hid his affection with cruely. Afterall... if Frisk was his pet, then he couldn't travel the underground and get killed.**_

 _ **And Sans liked his pet vey much... even if he didn't realise it at the time.**_

 **"You need to fight her Frisk! If you don't then she'll kill us!"** hissed Flowey clinging on tightly as Frisk ran down the ice cold corridor. Toriel hot on their heels.

"I'm NOT fighting her dude! I refuse to harm anyone! No matter how twisted this god damn world is!" yelled Frisk as the sprinted towards the large stone door. She slammed into it causing her companion to cry out and started to push, trying to push the door open.

"Move! Just move for the love of marshmallows!" The teen continued to push with all her might but the door refused to move.

"I've never met a human before that was such a coward!" growled Toriel as she stopped a few feet away. A twisted smile formed on her white muzzle. "Why don't you just fight me? Are you scared my dear?"

Frisk slammed her fists against the stone door before whipping her face towards Toriel. Her face murderous, taking the goat monster back in surprise.

"I. WILL. NOT. FIGHT. YOU. MUM!" screamed Frisk. Toriel eyes wided as she take a step back, the flames that covered her hands died down slightly.

"M-Mum!? Why did you?..."

 **"Frisk! There is nothing to be gain by being noble here! It's kill or be killed. KILL HER!"** yelled Flowey as Frisk leaned her back against the door panting heavily.

"F-Frisk!? You..." muttered Toriel. Frisk noticed something change in the goat monsters eyes. She saw them filled with longing and sadness before being consumed by burning rage.

Toriel swung her arms into the air as her flames burned stronger then ever. Then she moved them downwards in a slashing motion as a large fireball burst forth and blasted towards Frisk and Flowey.

Both human and flower screamed in fear as they threw themselves to the ground. The fireball zoomed over their heads and smashed into the stone door. Flames and chucks of stone went flying as the area shook from the impact. Frisk cried out as a size-able piece of grey charred stone smack her on the cheek, blood began to seep from the shallow cut that remained.

 **"FRISK!"** yelled Flowey as he pointed frantically with his leaf towards the giantic hole made in the door from the attack. Ice cold air and snowflakes began to drift though, sending goosebumps along the back of Frisks' neck.

"LEAVE!" screamed Toriel as tears began to fall. The flames surrounding her shaking fists vanished. "A worser death then I could have ever given you awaits you out there! You want to die a slow painful death? Then LEAVE!"

With that the queen of the underground spun around and began to stomp away. Frisk pushed herself off the ground and stared sadly at the retreating form of her mother. Well... another version of her mother anyway. Her heart like it had been ripped apart. The human had a feeling that this Toriel had dotted on this worlds Frisk just like her mother had dotted on her.

That would explain the sudden pain and misery she had saw in the monsters eyes before she had blasted the door open, allowing them to escape.

"Wait." called out Frisk, Toriel faltered and slowed down but she didn't stop. "I'm sorry... about what happened to Frisk. You must have really loved him."

Toriel stopped. Then slowly she turned her face slightly around, tears falling think and fast. "More then anything in this wretched underground. My child was the only small bit of happiness I had... and now... he's gone... just like the others" Flowey flinched as he looked away.

Toriel choked into her hands and ran away. Her howls of pain echoing down the corridor like some cursed music player.

 **"Well golly! That was er... um... un-expected. A-anyway, let's get going."** said Flowey as he jabbed one of his vines on the direction of the door. Frisk tore her eyes away and moved towards the door. She climbed through and stood up straight on the other side, her boots sinking slightly in the snow as the human stared upwards at the ceiling in awe.

Millions of shining crystal embedded in the vast ceiling of the underground twinked and shone like stars. There beauty were truly breath-taking.

"Strange isn't it..." muttered Frisk as Flowey turned to look at her. "Just looking at it... kinda almost makes you forget how messed up things really are."

Frisk suddenly grinned as she pulled the packet of marchmallows from her pocket and tore into them like a man dying of hunger. She shoved five of the sugary treats into her mouth and sighed with delight. She then offered one to Flowey who refused, a look of disgust on his face.

"Wha? You don't like them? More for me then dude! Heh! Let's get going!"

Something seem to be nagging Frisk as the pair contined to walk down the snowy path, both sides lined with trees that reached up to the sky like pointy fingers. Everything seem to be how she remembered it... so why does she feel like she's forgetting something?

They came to a large tree branch lying across the path. It's simply to heavy to move. The sight of the branch however made Frisk stop. A branch? Sans!

"Oh no... this isn't good." muttered Frisk as she stopped her hand moving to her mouth clutching marshmallows. A twisted evil version of Sans... She could remember what HER sans was capable of and she seriously DOES NOT want to deal with that.

 **"What? What is it?"** hissed Flowey with slight fear as he frantically looked around for the source of the humans sudden hesitation.

"We need to move... now! and keep your voice down!" whispered Frisk as she began to run, she leaped over the branch and bolted down the path as fast as she could. The teen had expected the branch to snap in half like it normally does, but it didn't. Somehow that made Frisk even more scared.

The brigde that led to Snowdin Town into view. Frisk came to a halt as her jaw droped in surprise and horror. Flowey looked grim and scared as he too stared.

"Wow... This Paps seems to be... a bit more creative with his traps." Frisked smiled as sweat formed on her forehead.

Instead of bars that were built to wide, the bridge is sectioned off with a tall metal fence topped off by barbed wire. Electical fence according to the wooden sign in front of it.

"What do we have here. Are you lost sweetheart?"

Frisk felt her body tense up at the familiar voice. Wait... did he just call her sweetheart? The teen turned around and felt her heart pump faster as she stared into the familair face of her boyfriend. Another version of her boyfriend to be exact.

Sans stared at the human before him with his usual wide toothy grin. Frisk blanced as she saw his teeth were razor sharp, one of them seem to be made of gold. His blue fluffly hoodie now black with red stripes on either side. A blood red turtle-neck jumper underneath and black trousers. His pink puffy slippers now replaced with black and red trainers.

A red collar lined with dangerous spikes was around his boney neck, a metal link chain dangling from the front like a lead.

Everything about Sans just screamed evil and dangerous.

"A human. Now thats hilarious... Me and you sweetheart? We're gonna have a GOOD TIME together!" smirked Sans as he parted his fangs, the lights of his eye-sockets glowed a bloody red as they bore into Frisk with an almost primal hungey look.

Frisk gave a gasp and quickly stepped back as she watched a long wet tongue slip out between the short skeletons teeth. That was so nasty and unexpected! Her Sans didn't have a tongue. Well... she's never seen it if he had.

 **"Over there Frisk! Use it to defend yourself!"** yelled Flowey as he jabbed his leaf towards the diretion where a bent pipe lay.

Sans left eye-socket burst with deep red magic as he lazily swished on of his boney hands. A blaster gaster appeared behind him. It opened its jaws and let of a blast that rocketed towards Frisk who gased in horror.

With quick reflexes born from countless battles from the past, Frisk foward rolled towards the bent pipe as the blast shot past her. Flowey yelled in surprise.

 **"Grab the pipe you idiot! Please don't tell me you're going to spare him too!?"**

"I've told you before! I'm not going to harm a single MONSTER down here! Not gonna happen dude!" growled the teen as she ignored the pipe besides her feet.

Sans yanked at the chain to his collar as excitement grew on his white face, sweat began to form.

"Ok?... now thats creepy. Does he... have a fetish with collars?" muttered Frisk to Flowey as she began to blush deeply. She didn't dare a muscue as Sans contined to stare at her with a hungry look.

"Yeah sweetheart. Let's make this even better!" the skeleton clicked his fingers as he yanked hard on his chain with his other hand. A dozen bones burst from the ground and went zooming towards her leaving streaks in the snow-encrusted ground.

Frisk dodge with incredible speed. The bones smashed into trees causing them to topple over and fall down the cliff behind them. Loud booms and shakes followed as they hit the bottom.

"I'm not going to fight you Sans!" yelled Frisk as the short skeleton frowned. Slight confusion wormed on his boney face.

"I just... I don't want to hurt you..."

Sans looked conflited as he lowered his hand slightly. Frisk laughed softly at the look on his face. Sans... her Sans... she misses him so much.

"Look sweetheart. That kind of attitude is gonna get ya killed. Trust me." grinned Sans, the look of conflict still present in his face. "How about you become my pet? I'll take GOOD care of you." The skeleton pulled out another collar from his front pocket and rattle it slightly, the blood drained from Frisks' face.

This Sans. So different from her Sans and yet... at the same time he feels like him. It's so strange. Wait... does this Sans... like jokes?

"Hey Sans. What's a skeletons favourite musical instrument?... ... A trom-BONE!"

Flowey deadpann at Frisk as an awkard silence fell over the area. Sans stared at Frisk and then...

"Pffft! Hahaha! NO! What the hell sweetheart!? That was so lame!"

He sounded angry but Frisk laughed at his obvious attempt to not laugh. So this Sans enjoys his jokes and puns but didn't like to show it?

"Hahahaha! Look at your face!" smirked Frisk as she tried to calm her own laughs down. Sans stared at her angrily, a look of annoyance covering his boney face.

"Oh my sweet marshmallow! You look so cute when you're not trying to laugh!"

"C-cute!?" screeched Sans as his whole skull litterally burned a bright red. He quickly turned around and began to run down the path, trying to get as far away as possible from a laughing Frisk who had by now falling to the ground. She held her stomach as tears streamed down her cold cheeks.

"Oh! Oh my God! Hahahahaa! His face! Did you see his face!"

 **"Golly Frisk. Sometimes I really fear for your mental health..."** frowned Flowey as he watched his human try to compose herself.

"Ok ok I'm sorry! I'll stop. Hehehe! So anyway..." said Frisk as she stood up and wiped the snow from her clothes. A little too late as her clothes were now mostly damp and the chill made her shiver slightly.

"How are we going to get over this fence?"

Flowey turned to face his companion and smirked, waggling one of his vines as realization slowly filled the teens face.

The yellow flower turned towards the fence with a look of determination as two vines unraveled from Frisk arm. They slammed into the ground. **"Hold tight Frisk!"**

Frisk clung on tightly to Flowey and suddenly shouted in alarm as they were hoisted up into the frigid air. With a quick whip Flowey shoot them over the fence as his vines came away from the ground with them.

The wooden floor of the bridge came up fast as the teen yelped and covered her eyes for the impact. Flowey quickly shoot his vines down and stopped their decend so they were only a few inches from the ground.

"Sweet marshmallow Jeus!" panted Frisk as ardrenaline pumped through her body. That was completly crazy! And she loved it! Flowey stared at her with a look of pride.

 **"See! (Wink) I'm not just a pretty flower you know."**

Frisk laughed loudly as she was gently put onto the ground. The pair started to walk along the path that would hopefully take them to Snowdin town. The teen smiled as she looked at the happy flower attach to her arm and shoulder.

This Flowey was completey different from the Flowey she knew before she had saved him. Granted he was a little rough around the edges.

"Ya know Flowey? I think we make a pretty good team. Let's be friends ok?"

Flowey looked stunned before turning his head away, his yellow petals swaying slightly. **"I'll like that... I've not had a friend since... since Chara had died..."**

Chara... of course. There must be another version of Chara in this world. She must be the sweetest little girl ever since her Chara use to be evil and twisted. Was this worlds Chara watching them? Or had she disappeared when this worlds Frisk had died?

 _ **So the man in red. What does he want?**_

 _ **To s-save this world. F-from its s-self...**_

 _ **Stop stuttering! Geez you really are such a wimpy version of me! Wait... did you say to save this world from itself?**_

 _ **Y-yes... Frisk. He believes your Frisk can help this world. S-save it.**_

 _ **Frisk? Why can't your Frisk save this world?**_

 _ **B-because he's t-to inexperience and to y-young. Your Frisk knows h-hardship and sorrow. She has a high c-chance to survive here.**_

 _ **So... where IS your Frisk? Is he hiding out at the trashbags house?**_

 _ **T-trashbag? Um... Frisk... is safe... for now. The man in r-red has him.**_

 _ **The man in red... just who is this man in red? Does he have a name?**_

 _ **Y-yes... his name... his name is...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **"HUMAN!"**_

 _ **Frisk turned around, his tiny feet crunching in the snow as he looked at Papyrus in question.**_

 _ **The tall skeleton halted infront of the boy and bent down slightly so he was closer to the child.**_

 _ **"I HAVE HEARD FROM MY LAZY BROTHER THAT YOU ARE LEAVING. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS JUST WANTS TO SAY THAT I... WELL..."**_

 _ **Frisk chuckled softly as he watched the tall skeleton struggle with his words, looking very flustered. Without hesitation or fear Frisk leaned forwards and hugged Papyrus tightly around the midriff.**_

 _ **The skeleton instantly froze as anger burst forth,**_

 _ **"WHAT THE!? UNHAND ME AT ONCE HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE NO NEED FOR HUGS! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I... I DON'T..."**_

 _ **Slowly Papyrus calmed and eventually bought the boy closer in his own hug. The two stayed like that until the skeleton monster pulled away, his skull specked with a red blush of embaressment.**_

 _ **"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS... BUT MAYBE HAVING THEM ISN'T SO BAD. WE'RE FRIENDS... RIGHT?"**_

 _ **Frisk smiled warmly and nodded his head. "Of course we're friends Paps. We've always been friends."**_

"I remember this place..." stated Frisk as she came to a stop in a clearing. Flowey looked confused at his friend before following her gaze. A pile of broken pottery and ripped fabric lay before them, a layer of snow on top.

Frisk went up to the broken pile and bend down on her knees, she reached out a hand and picked up a piece of purplish deep blue pottery. A crack ran through the middle.

"This use to be a lamp. I remember... it was the very first time in the underground. I was 10 years old..." Flowey looked at the broken piece in thought before opening his mouth.

 **"You hid behind it to hide from Sans right? That's what Frisk did. But he got caught anyway. I remember watching him being dragged off after the lamp was smashed. Golly! I always wondered how he had escaped."**

Frisk shook her head as Flowey looked confused. "That' s not how it happened in my world. Sans told me to hide so Paps couldn't find me. Which was pointless as the dude is about as dangerous as a fly."

The teen looked to the side and dropped the broken pottery as she stood up. "The sentry... it's been burned down?"

Flowey looked at the pile of blackened timber and ash. **"Yep! It burnt down after a stray attack from Sans. I remember Papyrus smacking him hard for that."**

Papyrus harmed his beloved older brother? Damn... It was next to impossible to imagin the tall spaghetti loving skeleton hurting anyone. Then suddenly Frisk thought of something and turned to stared at Flowey with a thoughtful expression.

"You watched Frisk?"

Flowey looked surprised at her question. **"Well... yes. Didn't your Flowey do the same?"**

That was true. Her Flowey DID follow her. Frisk could remember timelines where she had glanced back to catch glimpses of a yellow flower quickly disappearing into the ground. The memoried sent still sent shivers down her spine and she had to look away from Flowey who looked even more confused.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU!? GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY BROTHER!"

Frisk jumped a foot into the air as the shout rang out. Footsteps crunching in the snow got louder and louder.

There was no where to hide...

Papyrus came into view and Frisk had to hold back a horror filled gasp as thier eyes met. Time seem to come to a stop. No way was this monster her friendly spaghetti loving friend.

"A... HUMAN?" stuttered Papyrus in surprise. A look of disbelief filling his boney face. Frisk just stood there tranfixed as her eyes roamed over this nightmarish version of her beloved friend.

His teeth were sharp like his older brothers and seem to be set in a permanet scowl. His battle-ready costume looked more like it had been made by professional evil tailor in fabric of black and red. His red scarf now flowed out to be a ripped nasty looking cape.

This Papyrus truly looked like he belonged on the darkside.

"WELL... THIS IS A TRULY PLEASENT SURPRISE." sneered Papyrus as he crossed his arms. The lights of his eye-sockets zoned in on the shocked expression of the human before him. The tall skeleton sounded so calm and collected. Truly unlike the Papyrus Frisk knew and loved.

"IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SEEN A HUMAN DOWN HERE. JUST THINKING OF ALL THE WAYS I CAN KILL YOU IS MAKING MY SOUL BOIL WITH EXCITEMENT!" smirked Papyrus as he held out his hand and summoned a bone. A bone that was sharpen to a point at one end.

 **"This... isn't good."** muttered Flowey as he lowered his gaze in fear. Papyrus smirk grew as he held the bone sword out in a battle pose. A sense of upmost concentration and coldness seem to come off the tall skeleton in waves.

"I MADE A MISTAKE ONCE WITH A HUMAN. I WILL NOT MAKE IT AGAIN!" Papyrus launched forward with deadly speed, the lights of his eyes never leaving its prey.

"Holy marshmallows!" yelped Frisk as she tried to dodge to the side but the skeleton is too fast. She screamed as she felt the bone slice down her arm. Blood spurted from the long sallow cut that ranged from shoulder to elbow.

Flowey hissed in sudden rage and smacked Papyrus with his vines, sending the skeleton skidding a few feet away.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! NO MATTER WHAT THAT STUCK UP BITCH UNDYNE SAYS!"

Frisk became startled as she clutched her arm, blood dripping through her fingers. This whole world is a nightmare. Papyrus swearing and insulting his best friend? When will this nightmare end?

 **You can do it. Just try and talk to him.**

What the? That voice... where?

 **"Frisk! Concentrate!"** yelled Flowey with his demonic face, he whipped his vines at Papyrus again but the tall skeleton simply laughed as he dodged. He suddenly bolted towards them as he thrusted the bone swords with a deadly jab.

Frisk roll to the side and spun away with a kick, she managed to hit her target and sent Papyrus stumbling away from her.

 **Please. Just talk to him. Paps is hurting, he misses Frisk.**

"Urgh! Fine!" snapped Frisk at the small voice which seem to be coming from her head. Now normally voices in your head were usually a bad sign, but nothing could be worse then having a pissed off skeleton trying to stab you with a bone.

"Yo! The great Papyrus! You use to be friends with Frisk right?"

Papyrus froze in mid-strike. His bone sword raised as the lights of his eyes almost vanished.

"FRISK? YOU... YOU KNOW THE HUMAN BOY?" Papyrus asked as something seem to change in his face. Frisk blinked as she recgonised the emotion that was raising to the surface.

It was sadness.

"My name is Frisk Dreemurr!" shouted Frisk as Papyrus expression twisted to that of shock and anger. "I'm another version of Frisk that you know dude. Your Frisk was killed right?"

"TCH!" Papyrus stood up straight and crossed his arms, the bone sword stuck out dangerously.

"MY FRISK? THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T NEED OR... HAVE ANY FRIENDS. I DON'T NEED THEM. THE HUMAN BOY WAS MERELY A PATHETIC PET THAT MY EQUALLY PATHETIC BROTHR KEPT."

By the looks on his face Frisk could tell he was lying.

"I HAVE THE FEELING THAT YOU HUMAN... ARE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT I WILL NOT KILL YOU IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE ANOTHER FRISK."

Papyrus suddenly launched his arms forwards as a dozen more bone swords appeared, floating behind him in a circuar motion.

"THAT IS A MISTAKE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU REGRET!" With a flick the bones came whistling through the air. It was so sudden that Frisk didn't even have time to blink.

SMASH!

Frisk fell backwards and stared in shock as Flowey trembled violently beside her. Leafy hands over his face.

Infront of the human was a wall made of bones. It had blocked the oncoming attack that would have surlely killed Frisk.

"WHO THE DICKENS DID THAT!?" roared Papyrus in a seething rage. Everyone turned their heads towards Sans who had suddenly appeared besides his younger brother. His collar chain rattling that had alerted everyone to his presense.

"Sup Boss?" grinned Sans, Frisk couldn't help notice the look of longing on his face, as if wanting his brothers affection and praise. Papyrus responded by punching his brother hard in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground with a pained gasp.

"WHY DID YOU BLOCK MY ATTACK!? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Frisk looked away as she tried to fight back tears. Just what twisted horrible things was she going to witness here in this aweful place before she could get home? Frisk just wanted to go home where her family were hopefully waiting for her.

"S-sorry Boss... but I had an idea that might be fun for you." grinned Sans getting up and rubbing his cheek where he was hit. Papyrus glare only intensified, causing his older brother to flinch.

Frisk turned to watch the two stare at each other. She couldn't help but have the urge to run infront of Sans and block him from the terrible glare he was getting. It seems the strong bond Sans and Papyrus have in her world did not exist in this one.

"VERY WELL..." Papyrus signed as he rubbed a boney hand on his face. Sans seemed excited as he turned to stare at Frisk. "WHAT IDEA DO YOU HAVE? IT BETTER BE GOOD OR ELSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CHAIN YOU TO THE BACK OF THE HOUSE AGAIN WITH NO FOOD!"

Sans grin grew even more despite the threat, the red lights of his eyes never leaving Frisk who began to feel her face warm up despite the cold wind and snow that surrounded them.

"Why not make the human do your puzzles? It's been awhile right?"

Puzzles? Somehow Frisk had a feeling that these particular puzzles are not like the ones from her world. Floweys shivering body and horror-struck face only seem to confirm the teens fears.

"AH YES... MY BELOVED PUZZLES. IT IS RATHER ENTERTAINING WATCHING HUMANS BE RIPPED APART BY THEM. FINE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ACCEPT YOUR IDEA." smirked Papyrus as Sans looked delighted.

"BUT FIRST..."

The ground under Frisks feet suddenly lurched as pilliars of bone burst forwards. They surrounded the human who to her alarm and horror found she couldn't move. The bone pillars had her trapped in one place.

It was times like this that she wished she could use her Time magic.

"H-Hey! What the hell Paps!?" yelled Frisk as she tried to free herself, fear and anger filling her sweaty and dirty face.

Papyrus smirked as his gaze shifted to Flowey who flinched. "I THE GREAT AND AMAZING PAPYRUS HAVE NO USE FOR A STUPID TALKING FLOWER. SANS! DESTROY IT!"

Sans left eye-socket burst into blood-red flame magc as he raised a hand, his index finger pointing straight at the yellow flower who had yelled out in fear.

"FLOWEY! RUN!" screamed Frisk as a Gaster blaster appeared. A single red beam of powerful magic shot forth.

 **"The Man in Red... of course."**

 **"Are... are you ok? You seem kinda shocked."**

 **"I'm fine! Geez! Just surprised thats all."**

 **"..."**

 **"Gaster... What is he trying to do?"**

 **"Save this world from itself..."**

 **GLITCH**

 **(Static Noise)**

 **..IS WO... IS HEADI.. TO ... END. I W... TO ...VENT THAT. DO ... TRUST .HE ..Y.**


End file.
